


Lessons That Need To Be Given

by AC-DD (anarchycox)



Series: hard a/b/o world [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Light Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, character getting off, geralt is a bit of a softy, geralt sets a trap for jaskier, geralt using jaskier's name as punishment, minor eskel/lambert, the cruelty of that is the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/AC-DD
Summary: Jaskier is settling into Kaer Morhen, and makes a mistake in terms of his alpha's rules and must be punished. The line between punishment and pleasure is a razor thin one.for kinktober day 12: spankinga continuation of the alpha/omega true match geraskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: hard a/b/o world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010484
Comments: 53
Kudos: 263
Collections: Witcher Kinktober Ring





	Lessons That Need To Be Given

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow up to https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792689 (a forever sort of first meeting)

Jaskier was walking around Kaer Morhen. They had arrived three days ago, and were apparently spending the winter in the falling down keep. To be fair, it was only falling down a little and Geralt’s room was in good repair. It had a huge bed and huger fireplace, which was good because it was going to be cold up here, winter in the mountains. And Geralt didn’t seem to be big on Jaskier wearing a lot.

When they had been traveling he had been allowed clothes, but a great deal less than he was used to wearing. If he was allowed his doublet there was no chemise underneath, or if it was his chemise there was no doublet. His breeches were always barely laced, to make it easier for Geralt to slide a hand in, play with his cock, or finger his hole. It was the savage behaviour he had been warned about in non city raised alphas.

Jaskier really fucking loved it. 

He thought of all the alphas his family had wanted him to mate and how awful they had smelled to him, because he had a true match out there. And it was an actual hero, like in books and songs. Geralt saved people. He was a bit rubbish at negotiating contracts though. Jaskier hadn’t said anything because the couple times he had tried he had been scruffed. But he had all winter to soften Geralt up. He was a hard alpha but also fairly pliable if he was especially pleased with the sex they had had. Jaskier was getting the hang enough of sucking Geralt’s cock that last night Geralt had said that he was allowed his lute for an hour or even two a day, after supper to play for the wolves of the keep.

The trade off had been clothes though. Which was an easy trade, though he might not think so in a couple months. But being without clothes after dinner to be able to have his lute then, he could live with. He was poking around seeing if there was anything interesting to discover in the rooms, when he heard the growl that always dropped him to his knees. He was on the stone and looked up. Geralt was stalking towards him, and looked angry.

Fuck, Jaskier bit his lip, confused. Geralt had been annoyed with him before, but never very angry. He was a bit concerned what that might translate to, and was even more concerned that he could feel his slick gathering at the thought of what Geralt might do. “Geralt?”

Geralt shook his head and glared down at him. “What are you doing?”

“Exploring, you told me to occupy myself while you saw to chores with the others, so I was exploring and leaving you alone like you said.” Jaskier pouted a bit. “I’m a good boy, do what you say, alpha.” He mostly did what Geralt said, just occasionally was pushing at the edges a bit. 

“Do you now?” Geralt’s growled some more, and fuck it was making him horny as it always did when the man pushed his alpha at Jaskier. “Are you sure that is the story you are going to stick with?”

Jaskier glared at him, because he hadn’t misbehaved at all since they had arrived at Kaer Morhen, he was wanting to make a really good impression on his alpha’s pack. Though Vesemir was the oldest alpha of the bunch maybe they were all his pack. It was a bit confusing all the scents, trying to sort them out, they were all so strong. Even Lambert who was clearly the pup alpha of the group carried a stronger scent than the human alphas he had known. “I was just exploring, which there was no rule against.” 

“Up,” Geralt said and he didn’t even wait for Jaskier to stand, just hauled him up if he weighed nothing. Jaskier automatically went to wrap his legs around Geralt’s waist, because Geralt really liked carrying him around possessively, and Jaskier rather enjoyed it too, but he was stood up. “Follow, Jaskier.” Geralt walked away and Jaskier stumbled.

They had been together almost seven weeks and the very first time Geralt used his name, it was in a tone of such anger and disappointment that it made Jaskier whimper. He could feel his scent, acrid and sad. Geralt hadn’t made his name sound nice, like how he had thought it would sound on his alpha’s lips. “Alpha?”

“Follow, Jaskier,” Geralt repeated and it hurt low in Jaskier’s stomach. His name sounded wrong, on his alpha’s lips. He had been so excited to hear Geralt call him Jaskier but not like this. When he sounded angry and disappointed. Jaskier collapsed to the ground and started to cry. He couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. Heavy tears streamed out of his eyes and his lip quivered. He brought his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around them. Jaskier found himself being picked up and carried somewhere. He was set down on a table and he whined when the heat of his alpha pulled away.

“Geralt,” he cried. “Need you, alpha.”

“If you needed me, Jaskier, you wouldn’t have disobeyed the rules.”

That shocked Jaskier into looking at Geralt. He gulped a bit when he saw them all standing there, and they all looked so disappointed in him. Even Lambert who had seemed to want to be his friend most of all. “I’m sorry, alpha.” 

“Do you even know what you are apologizing for, Jaskier?”

“Stop saying my name!” he shouted. Geralt growled and it muddled his mind because he was upset that he had messed something up, and a bit of arousal that Geralt’s growl always shot through him. Geralt strode over and scruffed him, pinched his scent gland and Jaskier’s whole body sort of quivered and his cock quickly filled. It was so embarrassing that the child’s punishment turned him on so much, and he flushed red. “Please stop saying my name. It’s not how I wanted you to say it.”

“Because you know deep down that I shouldn’t be saying it at all. And today your training begins. Because you are supposed to be my good sweet omega. That is what I want to call you. Things like pup, mate, omega. Even when you’ve been very good Omega Mine. I know you like it when I call you that.”

Geralt sounded so cold, like his meanest professors at the university who thought he was a weaker student just because he was bored by chamber music. He sniffed a bit. “I do like that,” he agreed. “It makes me feel happy.”

“I know it does, Jaskier.” Jaskier couldn’t stop the flinch. “But those names are for good omegas who listen to their alpha. Not bad omegas. Bad omegas clearly don’t like being mine and thus I will call you Jaskier until you acknowledge what you did wrong, are punished, apologize and then after I have forgiven you, maybe I will address you by your true name.” Geralt pinched that spot on his neck again. “Now what did you do wrong? The longer you take the worst the punishment will be.”

Jaskier didn’t like the sound of that. Or rather he didn’t like that his body seemed to like the sound of that. “I was being nosy?” That had gotten him in a fair bit of trouble as a youth. He liked knowing things and finding things. “I didn’t ask to poke about the rooms.”

“Jaskier, that’s another mark against you,” Geralt warned.

“I…” Jaskier tried desperately to think of what he could have done. “I still haven’t learned to have your cock in my throat.”

“That is two, Jaskier,” Geralt growled. “Trust me, you will not enjoy a third.”

Jaskier honestly couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong. He glanced to the other alphas, and Vesemir’s glare was glacial, Eskel’s molten, and Lambert kept pointing at his shirt and breeches. Jaskier looked down at himself, his clothes weren’t dirty, that couldn’t be the problem. And he was only supposed to be naked - his eyes widened. “Naked,” he gasped out.

“There you go. You were quite enthusiastic to have earned the right to your lute, but then I find you wandering about in clothes, Jaskier. Maybe you don’t want your instrument after all.”

“I do!” Jaskier looked up at Geralt, “I really do. I thought I had to be naked after dinner, when I was given my lute. I didn’t know it was all the time. You didn’t say.” Oh fuck, that didn’t look like it was the right response, and Lambert winced. “Alpha, sir, I just mean that I am still learning, adjusting to your ways.” Jaskier quickly took off his top and shivered a bit. “It will be cold,” he whispered.

“You may clothes outside, should you go out,” Geralt said and Jaskier smiled at that. His alpha was controlling but he was not a brute. “And there will be fires aplenty, furs you may cuddle against your skin. And all of us run hot. If you are chilled, Jaskier, just ask any of us for warmth and it will be provided.” 

Jaskier bit his lip and looked at the others. “Alpha, I don’t want them to fuck me. My hole belongs to you.” He looked up at Geralt, “but if you said I was to, I would.” Geralt’s hand was against his cheek and he nuzzled into it.

“Warmth,” Geralt said. “They want to scent you are pack, cuddle you, but you are right, Jaskier, your hole, your prick, your mouth all belong to me.” Geralt picked him up and held him so they were eye to eye. “Do you know what happens if otherwise happens?”

“You’ll kill me?” Jaskier was sure of it. That is what strong alphas always were said to do. Savages of old.

“No, because you know those belong to me, and if another touched them it would be by force, never your will. I swear, that I will go on a rampage the likes of which the continent has never seen, the wolves will raze the village, city, country that did such offense to the fucking ground. Then we will bundle you off him, heal you, and remind your body who it belongs to.”

“Oh,” Jaskier felt dazed and his head swimmy because by the end, Geralt was using his alpha voice. “That sounds nice. I could belong to you right now?”

“Not until after I remind you about following your alpha’s rules.”

Jaskier found himself carried over to a chair by the fire; it was warm over there, cozy. Geralt sat down in the chair and Jaskier started to sit on his lap, because it was nice there. Sometimes he knelt at Geralt’s feet, but Geralt liked Jaskier in his lap, to scent him, play with him. Have him bounce on Geralt’s knot. Geralt growled though and Jaskier stopped. 

“Breeches,” Lambert coughed to help him out, and Jaskier swiftly removed them. He heard a yelp and turned. Jaskier gasped in shock when he saw Eskel scruff Lambert and Lambert drop to his knees, start to nuzzle at Eskel’s crotch. Eskel’s hand was heavy on his neck and he was growling, low and rumbly. It seemed to make Lambert moan.

“No helping the pup out like that, making it easy on him.”

“He’s baby, just learning. No reason to be too mean,” Lambert tried to growl back but Eskel just scruffed him again and he quieted, nuzzled and Eskel pulled down his breeches. Lambert began to suck on the cock that seemed even bigger than Geralt’s. Vesemir went and sat down, played a solo guard game, generally ignoring their doings.

“Do you like watching them, how Lambert bends his knee like how you do. Little alpha is so needy, almost as needy as an omega. Likes to be reminded of his place in the pack.” Geralt was smiling fondly at them, and it hurt so much when that smile fell when he glanced back at Jaskier. “Time for your punishment, Jaskier.” He held out his hand and Jaskier took it.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jaskier was picturing flogging, cuts, branding, a million punishments he knew that happened in stories of old - and Geralt was a creature of old. Geralt tugged and twisted him a bit and Jaskier found himself across Geralt’s lap, a position many a nanny had had him in growing up. “Are you - are you going to spank me?”

“I am, Jaskier. Because that is what happens to naughty boys who don’t follow the rules. And it was going to just be ten swats, because it was the first time you were bad. But then you were wrong twice. That is five more apiece. So how many is that?”

“Twenty, Alpha,” Jaskier said. 

“Very good, Jaskier.” Geralt’s hand was just resting on his ass. 

“When it is done, you’ll call me the right things?”

“You don’t like me saying your name, you used to want it,” Geralt laughed and it was just short of a truly cruel sound. “Why the change?”

“Being yours makes me happy. Inside of my head it gets so loud. You make it quieter. When you say omega, or pup. Can’t focus on anything but that. The quiet is nice. Jaskier just makes it loud.”

“I understand.” 

Jaskier went limp. He had had swats before and it wasn’t that big a deal. Twenty would be tender but not too bad. Then the first strike hit his ass, and it hurt so much, jolted him on Geralt’s lap, and his other hand pressed on Jaskier’s neck to hold him in place.

“One,” Geralt said calmly and there were four more quick blows that hurt so much. Jaskier was crying again, the pain from his alpha so overwhelming. When Geralt said ten, Jaskier started pleading with him.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. Please no more, you can burn all my clothes, just please it hurts so much, I can’t handle another ten from you.”

“Yes, you can Jaskier,” Geralt replied firmly and the next two were extra strong and he screamed, because his skin felt on fire. Then Geralt stroked his scent gland and everything went haywire. The next few blows were just as strong but the strokes on the gland, on the teeth marks around it were arousing. There was that perfect pinch that Geralt did and his small cock would have popped up high, if it wasn’t pressed against Geralt’s lap. 

It was so confusing. One touch felt awful and the other felt so good. His hole was leaking slick and he wanted to rub his cock against Geralt’s leg. He was still crying but the scent of arousal from him was unmistakable.

There was a moan from all the alphas in the room and Jaskier wanted to preen a little at making the whole pack sound like that. “Count the last few blows off,” Geralt ordered. “They’ll be the worst.”

Jaskier moaned in hunger, in fear. “Yes, Alpha,” he promised and a hard strike on this thigh landed. “Sixteen, Alpha.” He moaned because Geralt was pressing hard circles on his neck. “Seventeen, sir, and eighteen.” Only a couple more, he could make it. He howled though, at the next one on the tender and aching flesh. “Nineteen, Master,” he took a deep breath and then the last hit didn’t land. “Sir?” he asked and then the sound he made was almost inhuman when the twentieth and most brutal hit landed. “Twenty,” he screamed. “Alpha, I am sorry, I’ll be better. I’ll be good. Please, Alpha, please, I’m so sorry.” He just kept babbling and didn’t even released he was being picked up at first and being sat on Geralt’s lap hurt so much. “Ow, Alpha,” he sobbed.”

“I know, Omega, I know,” Geralt soothed and Jaskier crumpled against him and just wailed out his pain. Geralt’s hand was stroking his scent gland, and that felt so good, and his ass hurt so much. “Now I want you to show me how good you can be, can you do that for me, pup?”

Jaskier nodded swiftly, he wanted to be good for Geralt. “Yes, alpha. Want to be good for you. Be so good for you.”

“What a good little pup, for me.” Jaskier sniffled at those words and nodded. He was good for his alpha. Geralt’s hand wrapped around his cock, enveloped the whole length, the hand easily covering the length. He began to stroke, and it hurt a bit, he usually had his hand covered in Jaskier’s slick when he did this. “Up you go, here now I want you to ride my thigh.”

Jaskier moaned at the though, intrigued by the idea, but he also knew it would hurt his tender skin so much. But he nodded, because he wanted to show Geralt how good he could be. Geralt shifted him and he was riding Geralt’s thigh facing his alpha. He was right the breeches, the firm muscle underneath hurt a lot, but he started to rock his hips. “Hurts, Geralt.”

“I know, but also feels good doesn’t it, Omega?” He was pressing at Jaskier’s neck and then pressed his alpha forward. “I am so proud of you taking your punishment like that, my good omega.” Every time Geralt called him omega, more slick pumped out of him. He wondered if Geralt would make him lick the breeches clean later, or maybe he would take the breeches off and stuff the wet spot in Jaskier’s mouth. He loved when Geralt gagged him with cloth covered in his own slick. Geralt wasn’t holding his cock anymore. Just that hand scruffing his neck, pressing the gland, and the other steadying his hip. “My good pup, just needs reminding how to be good for me sometimes doesn’t he?”

Jaskier nodded and ducked his head. He heard cursing and glanced over and gasped. “Did Eskel just knot Lambert’s mouth?”

“He did,” Geralt said.

“But how can Lambert even breathe?” 

“Carefully, shallowly, but he’ll get just enough air. Focus, pup,” Geralt pinched the heated skin and Jaskier yelped in pain. “Move your sweet ass on my leg, Omega.”

Jaskier nodded and went back to rocking. “Alpha, I need you in me. It all only feels good when you are in me.”

“Good pup,” Geralt praised and he flushed at that. Geralt’s hand left his neck and lay on the thigh. “You may fuck yourself on my fingers.”

Jaskier moved carefully and pressed his hole against Geralt’s hand. He whimpered when three fingers pressed in with no stretching. It hurt but he was slick enough he didn’t tear. He was crying, again, or still, he had no idea. He moved up and down on those fingers like how Geralt had been teaching him and slowly all the good feelings overcame the bad ones and he was moving quicker on those fingers, his hole and cock both leaking. 

“I forgive you, omega,” Geralt said calmly and pressed his fingers in deep and the other hand hard on his scent gland and the pain and the pleasure was all too much and the orgasm made Jaskier pass out.

When he woke up he was in their bed, on his stomach and he could feel something cool on his ass. “What’s that, Alpha?”

“A bit of healing medicine. Just a little, want you to feel it for a couple days as a reminder to follow the rules, but also a little bit of the pain and bruising eased away.” 

Jaskier giggled as he felt the alpha’s long teeth scrape at his tender skin. He was such a good alpha. “Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

He was sounding happy, as he did after he had fucked Jaskier, even though he actually hadn’t this time. 

“You really weren’t very clear on the rule.”

“No, I wasn’t, omega, in the least. I wanted you to fail.”

Jaskier gasped and turned his head to glare at Geralt. “Mean!”

“Yes,” Geralt replied calmly. “You were being a very good pup for me, but I wanted you to understand what would happen if you weren’t good. So I sent you up to fail, giving you your first lesson, that you may properly understand how it all works. If you receive a second lesson, well that is really up to you, isn’t it, omega?”

“Sneaky,” Jaskier pouted. “My bum hurts, alpha.”

“Of course it does, wouldn’t be punishment if there wasn’t a bit of pain. But you took your first lesson so well, omega that I think just this once you can have a little reward.”

Jaskier hid his smile. Geralt said that a lot, that just this once, and only this once would Jaskier get a reward. But he had been given sweets, and his lute back, and he was allowed to sing a bunch, and a few other little just this once things. “Alpha, be nice to have you tell me a story? Of one of your most magnificent hunts?” Jaskier looked at him. “Please?”

He was dragged close and put on Geralt’s chest. He draped over his alpha, their soft cocks pressed against each other, Jaskier’s nose buried in his alpha’s neck, breathing in that dark rich scent. He knew by the end of the story, Geralt would be inside him. He couldn’t wait.

“Just this once, sweet little omega,” Geralt said. 

Jaskier wiggled happily, loving hearing his proper name said with such affection. The spanking had hurt so much, which he knew was the point, Geralt did not want to have to punish him a lot. He was telling his tale and Jaskier listened happily, and began to plot carefully how to make his second lesson happen.


End file.
